


bite me, please

by larryscollarbones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryscollarbones/pseuds/larryscollarbones
Summary: louis is a vampire and harry just wants to be bitten
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 27





	bite me, please

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be uploaded on Halloween, oops. Enjoy! X.
> 
> I strongly recommend listening to this song before, after, or while reading this to get the entire feel of the fic: https://youtu.be/-ipttfFoOdQ

**bite me, please **

_"Come on give me a taste of what it's like to be next to you. Won't let one drop go to waste." _

Moonlight illuminated through the open window, hitting the ground and casting dark glimmering shadows against the walls. The white light reflected off the walls and bounced against the fine lines of Louis' jawline. A chilly breeze drifted into the room from the slightly ajar window, the olive-colored curtains danced in the wind, brushing on the floor. But of course Louis paid no mind to the cold temperature currently inhabiting the room, probably didn't even feel it, really. Harry gripped on the maroon sleeves of his sweatshirt. Frigid air clawed at his exposed cheeks, painting them a dusty red. His green orbs explored the pale boy in front of him even further. Drinking in every single little detail that was offered. From his pale lips to his snowy white collarbones that jutted out from his shirt. Another cold breeze passed through the room, making the boy's dusty-brown fringe fly up from his forehead for a fleeting moment. Moonlight danced across Louis' features, highlighting his striking blue eyes and delicate fingers while he flipped a page in the old novel he was reading, eyes reading over the fading contents of the page.

"You're watching me... " Louis drawled out without even having to look up, he could sense Harry's eyes on him after so long.

Green eyes met blue when Louis' eyes slowly trailed over Harry's tall lean body before mirroring the boy's gaze with a cocked eyebrow. Louis' rosy red lips pulled up into a lazy smirk. "Again.. "

"Louis.., " Harry murmered softly, about to stray from the topic at hand altogether, "today? " His words were low and barely even audible, almost completely overshadowed by the howling wind outside.

The smirk dropped from Louis' face entirely and was replaced with a blank expression as he took in Harry's words. "Harry-" Louis started, sighing to himself. He opened his mouth to continue before thinking better of it. His lips pulled down into a stern line. Shaking his head he said a firm, "no."

Harry nervously played with the drawstrings of his hoodie, trying to keep his hands occupied. "God, b-but-Louis-I-Please. Ju-just today. Please-"

Harry's eyes snapped up when Louis cut him off. "Harry, " Louis said, eyes briefly flashing from blue to gold, "no, "

And Harry knew that when his boyfriend's eyes turned to that sizzling gold colour that the conversation was over. But, God, today Harry just had to press a bit harder. He was going to make Louis give in.

Louis' eyes returned back to his book. Harry anxiously swayed his feet back and forth. "Louis-" Harry's voice dryly croaked out before he cleared his throat, "please. Louis, j-just today. I won't ask again. I just-I just- I need it today. Louis-"

"Bloody hell, Harry! I said no!" Louis roared out, head snapping up and looking Harry dead in the eye, "don't ask again!! Do you fucking hear me, Harry!? I don't want to hear it again! Do you understand me?!"

Harry's hands dropped the hoodies drawstrings in surprise. Louis had never used that tone with him before. Never. Harry looked down, automatically about to nod his head in understanding. But a sizzling anger slowly spread it's way through him. "Fuck! Louis, no! No! I don't fucking understand! Every fucking time you do this! Every time!" Harry shouted out angrily. Suddenly his mouth snapped shut in silent realization. His eyes widened and disappointment settled at the bottom of his stomach and crawled it's way up. "Oh." Harry said quietly as he looked up to see Louis silently studying him, nostrils flared in anger. His eyes continuously flashing from blue to gold. "I-it's me, isn't it? " Harry muttered, more than a statement than an actual question. And Harry felt so stupid now because it was so fucking obvious. Obvious in the way Louis would always shrug off the question with cold eyes, or just ignore Harry completely and act as if he didn't hear him before changing the topic completely.

Harry's shoulders suck inwards as he murmered inaudibly , "fuck. Louis. I-" His voice cracked with emotion, he slowly raised his eyes from the ground. "Why didn't you just tell-" Harry's body shuddered when Louis' body shot past him in a blur of different colors. His figure completely unrecognizable. Harry staggard backwards, trembling in surprise when his body came into contact with the brick wall behind him. Suddenly there was a very cold pressure on his neck. Harry shivered when Louis' nimble fingers roughly eased his head back so his neck was out and exposed.

He suppressed a pleased groan while Louis manhandled him.

Louis titled down, pressing his lips against Harry's neck. "Here? " His voice had a raspy edge to it, lips sending sparks of pleasure throughout Harry's body.

Louis' fangs just barely grazed over his skin. He slowly, teasingly, dragged them up over his neck. "Or here..? " Louis whispered in a husky voice. He softly pressed down, firmly kissing the skin there before trailing hot kisses down the column of his neck, enlightening a strangled moan out of Harry.

"I could hurt you, you know? " Louis murmered in Harry's ear. He slowly took Harry's ear lobe into his wet hot mouth and began sucking at it.

Harry moaned, "oh. O-oh, you-you wouldn't. " His voice came out raspy.

Louis mouthed lazily against Harry's neck, smirking as he languidly popped the botton off Harry's trousers. "Oh?" Louis chucked softly, "but I could, " he said, unzipping Harry's jeans.

Harry could feel Louis' cock hard and begging for attention on his thigh. Louis began to rub Harry through the restraining fabric of his trousers.

"God. F-u-fuck. Louis-" Harry broke off, moaning loudly. "Please. God, Louis. F-fuck! " Harry rushed out. "B-bite m-me. " Harry gasped, head slamming back into the wall, neck bent and on display.

And just like that the feel of Louis' body was gone. Harry's cock lied in his pants hard and throbbing. Harry opened his eyes, eyes skirting over the room. Nothing but a candle flickering on a wooden table.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_ "All of the downs and the uppers. Keep making love to each other. And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying. All of the downs and the uppers. Keep making love to each other And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying.. "_

They didn't talk about it. Didn't even mention one word about it. Honestly, it was almost like it didn't even happen at all. Everything just moved forward. Life just moved on.

Milky white bedsheets caressed Harry's soft skin. One of his hands played with the light fabric while Louis' traced patterns on his thigh.

"Louis.. " Harry trailed off lightly. Louis hummed in response, turning over on his side and facing Harry. And God, Harry doesn't ever think he'll actually get used to just how beautiful Louis is. And right now... Like this...With his blue eyes looking right into Harry's green ones, it's like falling in love over and over again.

Harry sighed softly, finding Louis' cold hand in the sheets they were entwined in and tangling their fingers together. "I-" Harry started slowly, "I know you hate when I bring this up. God, Louis, I know. But please. Just-just tell me why, Louis. Please. Ju-" Harry looked down while fumbling over his words, trying to find the right ones to say. "Louis-"

Louis' hand trailed over Harry's thigh, leaving a chill in its wake as it moved higher and higher. Harry closed his eyes when Louis' careful fingertips swiped over his plump lips. He rubbed the corners of Harry's eyes before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on top of Harry's lips as if he was the most delicite thing he's ever touched.

"Darling, " Louis mumbled, stroking down Harry's cheek and tilting his chin back up. Harry sluggishly opened his eyes when Louis faintly pressed down on his eyelids.

"I love you so much. " Louis whispered in the still atmosphere of their bedroom. Louis cautiously leaned over little by little until their foreheads were touching.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Louis rested a cool finger on his lips before he could.

Louis closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. "Fuck, Harry. You really don't understand, do you? " Louis said before chuckling to himself self-deprecatingly.

Louis could feel Harry's hot breaths against his lips. "Harry, whenever I drink from someone sometimes I-I can't stop," Louis started. "It's-it's like just one little drop on my tongue can send me into a frenzy. And once I start.. I cannot just stop. It physically hurts to stop. " Louis spoke gently.

Louis felt a small shiver escape from the boy next to him from their prolonged body contact.

Harry quiet muttered, "b-but, Louis. I-I know you won't hurt me." Harry carefully eased his neck, tilting it ever so slowly back.

Louis' nostrils flared and his eyes snapped open, roaming over the expanse of Harry's neck. All on display for him. Louis titled down attentively.

His cold nose prodded along Harry's neck as he breathed him in deeply.

Louis' eyes flashed, "fu-fuck, Harry. You smell so fucking good." Louis' lips grazed against Harry's neck with every word. Louis felt and heard Harry's heart rate start to pick up speed. His smell drifted into Louis' nose, just begging for him to take a bite.

"Come on, Louis. Please. " Harry sighed out, hands fisting the lovely silk material of Louis' shirt and dragging him down impossibly closer.

Louis' own hands drifted down and he lied his hands over Harry's interlacing their fingers together. Harry let out a soft noise, head falling down onto the headboard of the bed, eyes on the older boy in front of him. Louis' breath fanned out on Harry's skin. He leaned in, fangs grazing on skin.

Harry breathed out unsteadily before Louis' eyes caught his.

Harry nodded.

And that was all the permission he needed before he bit into the flesh.

And.. the feeling was indescribable, really. It wasn't like something Harry's ever felt before. It was slightly painful at first, but Harry let out a soft muffled sound as the pain morphed into white hot steaks of pleasure that traveled right down to his crotch.

He let out a broken groan when Louis growled against his neck. Harry completely lost himself, sinking into the pillows of the bed. Letting the pleasure completely overtake him and relax his mind.

He let out soft little oos and aahs. Inaudible words escaped his throat while his cock quickly fattened up, hard and already leaking into his briefs.

He hasn't even noticed that his vision was going hazy around the corners and he was getting light headed until Louis drew away shakily. His tongue flicked over his two fangs before licking over his newly rose-stained lips.

Harry languidly blinked his eyes a few times, still overcome with all the new sensations. "Fuck, " Harry said, "t-that was amazing."

Louis smiled fondly at the gorgeous boy in front of him.

" Everything's amazing with you. " Louis mumbled, hands now rubbing up and down Harry's arms in a leisurely pace. Harry drew his body forward, meeting Louis in a slow soft kiss, tasting his own crimson blood on Louis' tongue.

"Let's make forever amazing then," Harry whispered against Louis' mouth, feeling the boy's lips drag up into a smile against his.

**bite me, please**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
